


Can you be mine

by kycheng_c



Series: Fallin All In You [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Shower Sex, Warlock Alec Lightwood
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycheng_c/pseuds/kycheng_c
Summary: 一個人的浴室，一個人的早晨，以及一個人的寂寞。





	Can you be mine

**Author's Note:**

> ＊「Fallin’ All in You」系列2  
> ＊AU設定：Warlock Alec & Shadowhunter Magnus。攻受不分，入內請小心。  
> ＊OOC都是我的，愛都屬於他們。  
> ＊本章Alec視角。

Alec睜開眼睛，意外的發現自己這一百年來第一次沒有因為工作過度或者喝醉酒就一覺到天亮。

而且感覺格外的神清氣爽。

他爬了爬那頭亂的分不出來是自然卷還是鳥窩的黑髮，然後看了一下床頭的鬧鐘—

下午兩點半。

噢他還真是睡了一個好覺。Alec慶幸著今天並不需要接待任何客戶，一邊抓起掛在床頭的T-shirt套上，一邊打了個大大的哈欠走進浴室。

他打開蓮蓬頭，溫熱的熱水灑在他微涼蒼白的皮膚上，讓他忍不住舒服的嘆息著出聲。

他在紐約住了快70年，這座美麗的城市總是讓他忍不住離開，中央公園秋天的楓葉讓他更是無法自拔，但是凡是像這樣天氣開始轉變的時候，他總是會特別眷戀任何能讓他覺得溫暖的存在，特別是這樣能夠包覆住他全身的方式。

他突然覺得眼睛有陣刺痛，忍不住用力眨了眨眼，甩甩頭，當他不經意的看向鏡子的時候，看見了鏡中那雙就像晴空一般蔚藍的眼睛，他的Warlock mark。

他平時總是不輕易解除glamour，甚至有時候就連他自己都快要忘記那讓他總是感到羞愧的標記，而就在偶而看見的時候，他還會差點認不出來原來他是這樣的眼睛。

這世界上就只有5個人知道他的warlock mark是什麼（老實說這並不是一種可以或者需要到處展現給別人看的展示品，更何況Alec總是認為那些愛到處炫耀的warlock根本就是有病），就連他過去所有的情人，他都不曾展現給他們看過關於他最隱私的這一面。

但是他卻很想知道如果Magnus知道了會說什麼。

然後就連他自己都不知道為什麼，他舉起了手，撫上鏡子裡的那雙眼睛。

『Alexander。』

他的腦中突然迴響起了Magnus的聲音，他有些緊張的停下動作。

他突然有些清楚他想做什麼了，靠著一個只不過聊過一次天又講了幾句話，甚至就連面都沒有見過的陌生人的聲音，他幾乎就想要讓自己到達高潮。

By Lilith，這實在是太瘋狂了，但是Alec卻無法制止自己去順從他內心的渴望—

Magnus喊著他全名的聲調和抑揚頓挫，對他來說就像是最古老的迷情咒一樣的致命。

於是他閉上眼睛，任由著記憶中的那個聲音在他耳邊迴響著。

『Alexander。』

他撫摸著自己的臉頰，順著頸部的肌肉線條向下，然後他捏著其中一邊的乳頭，輕輕揉捏著，喘著氣。

『你真美，Alexander。』

他想像著Magnus有一雙和他一樣大的手，淘氣的玩弄著他，時而用力，時而輕柔，他開始有些更加難耐的加大了揉捏的力道。

接著他空出一隻手繼續下滑，握住了已經半勃起的陰莖。

『Baby，你真是性感。』

那讚美讓他忍不住的呻吟出聲，舔著嘴唇，他渴望此時有個熱吻，火辣濕潤的，溫柔卻又充滿侵略性的吸吮著他的嘴唇，舔咬著，並且強勢的佔有著。

他撫慰著自己的動作也逐漸的加快了起來，他能感覺到他手中的海綿體膨脹了起來，他用拇指搓揉著龜頭的前端，想像著那是Magnus的手在頑皮的不想讓他那麼快的解放。

噢，現在的年輕人總是有太多他不懂的開關。

「Magnus⋯我要⋯」  
『Come for me，Alexander。為我高潮吧。』

Alec其實很清楚這一切明明就只是他的幻想而已，但是這幻想實在美好的讓他無法停止。

他不得不承認，Izzy和Jace是對的—

他欲求不滿太久了。

他的手又用力的上下擼動了好幾十下之後，眼前的一陣白光讓他忍不低吼著釋放著了出來。

他緩緩的睜開直到剛才都還緊閉著的雙眼，看著沾了滿手的乳白色精液。

他想著Magnus的聲音自慰，然後高潮了。

『Alexander，你很美，你的眼睛也很美。』

他的幻想完美的達成了他的心願，然而那實在太過美好的內容則同樣讓他的心痛不已，他不由得苦笑出聲，然而那笑聲卻是苦澀的像是哭泣的哽咽聲。

象徵著惡魔血液的承繼，不祥與不幸的綜合體，怎麼會有人發自真心的愛上他呢？

Alec任由自己全身的重量隨著重力下滑，跌坐在浴缸裡，他蜷起了身子，緊緊的環住自己。

頭頂的熱水仍然不停的噴灑在他的身上，溫暖著他的四肢百骸，但是他的心卻充滿著無可遏止的寂寞與孤獨。

 

他是Immortal，而這就是Immortal所帶給他的詛咒—

永無止盡的空虛。


End file.
